Dawn Beneath Us
by AvroraElValkyria
Summary: Diana losed her faith on humanity that made her walked away from mankind a hundred years ago and Bruce dedicated his life for justice after a few tragedies he throughed in his life, with all obstacles in their life, they will stand together in the sun to accomplish wonders.*Slight spoiler for Wonder Woman (2017) movie!*
1. Chapter 1 (06-08 23:03:46)

**Fandom:Batman v Superman:Dawn Of Justice (2016), Wonder Woman(2017) Justice League (2017** )

 **Rating:K**

 **Genre:General**

 **Relationship:Diana Prince(Wonder Woman)/Batman(Bruce Wayne) and Diana Prince(Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor**

 **Summary:Diana losed her faith on humanity that made her walked away from mankind a hundred years ago and Bruce dedicated his life for justice after a few tragedies he throughed in his life, they are different, but they together try to bring sunrise back again in the land.*Slight spoiler for Wonder Woman (2017) movie!**

 **AN:Spoiler for Wonder Woman movie (2017)! If you haven't watched it yet, don't read this fanfiction! I already warned you!**

 **Ok, this fanfiction is inspired by an idea of me and my best friend from all the way from Russia, Lizzy! She been supported me since a long time to write this idea, so I decide when I finish the fanfiction to publish it on here! Thank you very much for your support, my friend! Btw, she has a wonderbat account on instagram and tumblr! check it out!**

 **I need to warn you about this too, ok, my Grammar is suck, English is like my 2th or 3th language, So, I'm so sorry for any word mistakes in the story! I promise that I will learned English more to fixing my grammar!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own DC Comics or WB**.

What if she can be a mortal like Steve?

Then, all of this will be different.

She and Steve would have a happy life together, get married, have and raise kids together, spend time together and finally, die together peacefully; like a normal person would do.

How many times she thinks that life?

Every single time.

She knows it's just a lie, just a beautiful lie that she would never get, it's just makes her more hurt and more hurt every time she thinks about it, but how hard she tried, she never can't forgets one moment that makes her broken the most until now, Steve's death.

His death, it had broken her, so hard. She had never before felt such pain, such loss. Not when she saw her sisters die at the hands of the Germans, or when Antiope died in her arms, Not even when she left her hometown, her sisters and espically her mother, she left her behind, never to return again.

The anguish had been encompassing, it had unlocked the devastating power that she was born with, She had almost fallen into darkness inside her, she had almost joined her half-brother, Ares to destroyed mankind together, then she saw him, Captain Steve Trevor in her mind, She remembers all things she dreamed of, all of fought for and all of her loved ones, he not only saved mankind and world, he also saved Diana to becoming a monster like Ares too.

Now, she had a chance to live in outside world that she never known, the world like she ever imagined, but all of she saw is a lie, the world she saw is cruel and unkind place where mankind is selfish and greedy of power, she felt unsure to formed a team because that's what she was doing for a century. She was trying to prove to herself that the world deserves a second look. She saw the kindness of people as well as their cruelty. She saw life and death. All of it still made her confused.

The cool evening air of Gotham wafted into the room of Wayne Lake Residence. The clock on the beside reading 11.05 AM, the sun has risen, after few days Bruce sended her the photo to Lourve, Paris, she called by Bruce to live in Gotham until things getting back to normal, he feel unsure about her satety in Paris because strange events is happened around the world for a couple few days and this is concerns Bruce so much after that vision to him about the future of the world, he doesn't want to risk another wrong move again that can cause any bad things happen.

That picture had pulled still healing wounds wide open again, and she sat there riding out the pain as it oozed out of her in waves. Diana's eyes scrunched shut as her hands twisted in the sofa, tears burned at the back of her eyes, she wipes it with her hand quickly before someone notices her cry, and she rested her forehead on her knees in the sofa as she slowly inhaled and exhaled, then she manage to calm herself down.

Last night, She couldn't sleep well because she had nightmares in her sleep, just got even worse in the morning after she fought with Bruce in the dining table because Bruce was frosty and quiet to her, today he acted like not himself, he just sat the chair and read Gotham daily and just ignored her completely, she asked are he going to be like this all day and he coldly say no to her.

He knew he was being petty, behaving like a child, but his ego was bruised.

After that, without any doubts, Diana slammed her mug down on the table and stalked off. She knew she didn't deserve this kind of treatment from Bruce and she often had to remind him that he could let her in. She typically left him abruptly when it happened and he would find her hours later and explain.

"Good morning, Miss Diana." Alfred greets her from back with a warm smile while walking near her.

"Good morning, Alfred." Diana smiles back at him also.

"Someone say to me that some coffee will cool you down." Alfred brings 2 coffee in his hand and offer it to Diana while put it the table in front of the sofa, then he sit beside Diana.

"Thank you, Alfred." Diana takes the coffee from the table and drink it, what Alfred say is quite right actually, it's actually help her to get rid her temper after fought with Bruce, she looks into the lake in front of her.

"It's a one beautiful place, it's just feel like home, how you find this place?" Diana said.

"Actually, not me finded this place, master Bruce picked this place after-" Alfred just stops her words.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I ask a personal things, I didn't mean to-"

"No-no, it's ok, do you know the burned building near this house?" Alfred asks to Diana.

"Yes, I know." Diana answers his question.

"It's the original house of Wayne, but it's burned completely into the ground, for some reason, he don't want to fix the manor again and decided to move to the glasshouse after the Wayne Manor fell into disarray and neglect." Aflred explain to Diana.

"Why is the house burned?" Diana asks.

"It's a personal thing, master Bruce don't want I talk about this to anyone, maybe next time, miss." Alfred said.

"Oh, it's ok, thank you for telling me about this, Alfred." Diana said to him while holds his hands.

"He don't deserve a woman like you, Miss Diana," Alfred laughed. "I'm sorry for what he says or done to you, he knew he was being petty, behaving like a child, but his ego was bruised all over him, this is just temporary, you don't have to worried about him, and I'm so sorry for that."

"No-no, it's ok, Alfred, it's not your fault." Diana softly said to him.

"I actually was hoping you were still in the Manor." Alfred said.

Diana raised an eyebrow. Where else would she be? "I've been here all day, Alfred," she said, "why would you think I was gone?"

"Master Bruce has been in a right state today. He's beating up on a rather unfortunate dummy in the batcave, he doesn't even touch any of his breakfast. I assumed you had back to Paris after an argument."

Diana shook her head, "No, I mean, we did have an argument. I think. But I have been around all day, waiting for Bruce to come to his senses."

"I'm afraid," Alfred laughed, "that you'll be waiting for a long time then."

Then Bruce in a black coat came with a empty suitcase."Diana, we go to England now." Bruce said coldly to her while packing up his stuff.

"What? Why?" Diana confused at what he just talk about.

"Just pack your stuff up." Bruce says coldly to her while put his stuff in the suitcase.

"I would want to talk more with you, Alfred, but I need to go, thank you for want to talked to me." Diana softly says to Alfred and looked at Bruce face with a angried face then walking to the room for get her suitcase to go to England with Bruce.

Alfred walks in front of Bruce with a piss-off face."Master Bru-"

"I'm sorry Alfred, I'm busy right now." Bruce cuts his words before he finish it while put his stuff in the suitcase then trying closed it.

"Well, here you are, acting like a bitch to the one you cared, no, the one you loved, I know you loved her, Master Bruce." Bruce stops his packing and looked into the ground with a saddened face. "I'm telling this to you because I don't want when she already lying the ground without any soul left, then finally you confess your feelings to her, haven't you learn nothing, Bruce?" Then Alfred leave Bruce alone in that room after he say that word to him.

" _I just don't want you to sees her corpse lying in the ground without any soul;then you finally confess it to her, haven't you learn nothing, Bruce?"_

 _"Haven't you learn nothing, Bruce?"_

All of his death memories flashes in his mind, but the most highlighted is his parents death, Jason's death and now, Clark's death, all of this deaths is broken him until now, he moves around to avoid suspicion, hides in the shadow of requisition, but eventually someone pays attention and his past is brought to the front once more with an attachmen, he couldn't came out from the shadow inside him, always be, always have.

"Bruce?" Diana call his name a few times with a concern tone.

"Bruce!" Diana scream at him.

Then, Bruce looks scared while looks to Diana eyes, then his face comes back quickly to normal. Bruce takes his suitcase that places in the ground."We should fast, so we can go to England on time before evening." Diana just walks past him without answers his question, then Bruce follows her in the back, they both get into the car.

Diana is sitting in the car beside Bruce that driving, they didn't talk anything during the trip to England, they just shut their mouth because one simple arguement, Diana lay her head in car's chair, then she sees outside view from the window of the forest that they pass through, one drop of water from the sky starts to falling down then another drop fell in Bruce's car and outside the car too, then Diana look into the sky, it's dark full of clouds covering the sun.

"It's rain."


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this a dream?"

Diana flinches away from the phantom warmth he radiates behind her. Home lies in front of her as if she'd never left and the smell of salt fills her nose. Nostalgia wars with heartbreak when he settles next to her: The blue of his eyes stealing her breath like the fathomless sea. Diana wants to hide in this moment until it becomes her only reality.

She turns to face him and he mirrors her action without hesitation.

Tears like liquid metal slide down her face when she reaches out to cup his face and she feels like a spike's been driven between her ribs when he begins to fade.

"You're not real." she whispers and wakes with the ground frozen beneath her paralyzed body, the echoes of the crashing waves ringing in her ears, her heart crushes as she says that to the man she loved stands in front of her.

Steve stands beside her facing the sun and Diana watches his eyes slide close until his lashes dust his rosy cheeks; an imitation of the kisses she placed upon them in Veld, he holds her soft cheek to wipes out her tears, her hand tangles with his and he startles at her gesture before looking down. He squeezes and Diana's breath hitches as the color slowly fades around them. She doesn't want to go back again, she want to be here with him, with Steve.

Desperate, Diana flings herself from the ledge and wraps her arms around Steve and wills herself to stay. Her name falls from his lips and she clings tighter until her arms ache, she looks at his blue eyes as he looks to her brown eyes, she couldn't believe it, Steve is here with her, she would never alone again, Steve's death just a nightmare, that not real, it's just one bad nightmare of her.

Steve softly holds her cheeks again while looks directly at her with teary eyes."D-Diana?"

"What is it, my love?" Diana replies to his words.

"You had to go back to your world." Steve says to her with a cracked voice.

"Where rather to go back? You are my world, Steve, so why I had to go back? I want to be here with you, Steve." Diana says softly to him.

"Diana-"

"Shh.." Diana put her finger on Steve lips." Steve, don't worry, ok? We had each other, you have me and I have you like used to be, that is what the only one that truly matter."

Steve get rid her finger from his lips and holds his hand tightly. "As I want to all of this happen, but this is just a dream, Diana."

"What? I don't-"

"Diana, this is just a dream."

"No-no! You just lie to me right, Steve?" Diana scream out while let down tears in her eyes, the skies is full of clouds that let out thunder everywhere, all of her furniture starts to levitate to the air while a black light starts to sorrounds her that still cries out.

"Diana!" He reaches her body while hugs her to calm her down and that works like he thinks, the clouds goes away slowly from the sky, the ground and trees landed into the ground and the black light stops sorrounds her.

Steve let go their hugs, then holds her red-blushed cheeks while tries to looks to her brown eyes, but Diana refuse to. "Diana, look at me."

"No."

"Diana, please." His voice cracks while tears falls down in his cheeks.

"No." Diana whispers into her empty Paris bedroom, just gray and empty without Steve like herself without him.

"I will always love you, Diana."

She wakes up from her dreams again, her body is shaking, tears is in the corner of her eyes, a couple of sweat come out from her head, her breath catches out, she manage to inhaled and exhaled slowly to calm herself down, then she looks outside of the window.

The first thing she realizes is it's raining in England too.

Diana pulls the collar of her coat tighter around her neck and does her best not to shiver. She chews on her lip and stares off out the airplane window. Bruce's private jet is still on the air through many grey clouds. Diana remains frozen in her seat, the rush of memories in England paralyzing her, she wasn't realized till he kissed her that how similar they were. It wasn't until he locked his lips with hers that the memories came flooding back. How Steve had kissed her, their night together, the last three words he had said to her, the red sky that marked his end of the war, she hasn't been to England in decades, hasn't wanted to step foot on the soil where her story began, where his story ended.

Being a immortal is what most people wanted in their life, even they would give anything just for that, but they didn't know how it's felt to be alone in this big world, Diana watches her friends die and funds their legacies to the best of her ability. She fades into myth; declared a shared illusion by men dying in the trenches and it doesn't bother her. The Gods also passed into legend, so it's fitting she does too, she can't do anything about it and that is the worst part of it.

The world is limited, and that eventually all of us will end up underneath some sheet, never to wake up and yet it is always a surprise when it happens to someone we loved the most. It is like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is a sickly moment of dark surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things.

Then, she looks at Bruce beside her, his body is shaking also, his teeth grittes, he harden his fist, sweat comes out slowly at his face, he felt unsure and scared in the same time, he had nightmare at his sleep, Diana don't believe what she sees now, the famous Bat of Gotham can had nightmare like her even he is nightmare for almost the people in Gotham.

Of course, she is still mad at his attitude to her later that morning, but somewhere in her mind that tells her to forgive what he done, also the other one tells her to not forgive him, she don't know, she confused at her decisions, Diana starts to develops feelings on Bruce, she had seen it in him when they had first met. She could see Steve inside of him. His eyes were the same- they had that same sparkle to them that captivated her, his smile is warms her heart just like him, they had that same brand of charisma that made them both irresistible and they both bring an new era on her, but she can't, she can't in love again, she can't through another death of the ones she loved again, not again.

Bruce is the ones that brings her back to be a hero after Steve's death, she couldn't continue being the hero when she remembered all who she had failed to save. So she stopped being the hero. She put away her armor and her weapons and hid away, never to be seen again, and she didn't come back until Bruce found her. Until Bruce gave her a reason to fight again. Until Bruce saved her from herself, that is why she came back in the end to save Bruce from Doomsday beams. Why she came and fought. She gave almost gave up to be a hero again, but, because of him, she back now, she back to become a hope and justice on humanity again just like Steve hoped on her, now, she had to help him, don't know why, it's just a feeling.

She holds his cold hand tightly while looks at his closed eyes. "Don't be afraid, I'm here with you, Bruce." After she said that, Bruce smiles and manage to calm down at his sleep, Diana lay her head on her seat with relief smile, then slowly she let go her grip from Bruce, but Bruce refuse to, then she in confused looks at his face.

"Please, don't go, don't leave me, Diana." Bruce whispers while still in his sleep.

"Never, Bruce."


	3. Chapter 3

"Bruce!"

There was another explosion because Steppenwolf axe. Like second nature, the princess was able to ran into Bruce direction and able protect him with only her bracelets of submission, before she screamed out of pain. They were in the air once more. Then, they landed too roughly this time. When the dust settled, Bruce groaned as he tried to stand up even his body should couldn't move anymore, The pain was back, but he tries to search Diana that still a few meters away.

She was nearest to the blast and she was able to protect him from it.

Despite his legs being so spent, he ran to her unconsciously, the first thing she sees is she didn't bleed, and that makes Bruce felt a little bit glad, then immediately and started to check for vital signs, she still had a pulse, a weak pulse, he looks at her face, her beautiful face that still leaved with her sweet little smile once again.

"Princess."

Softly, his hand holds her cheek.

"Please, don't go, don't leave me, Diana."

He felt heavy saying it.

Then he heard huge stomps. He turned around and saw Steppenwolf and mind-controled Superman. Still holding that infernal axe and wearing a smug look on his face. He was approaching them, feeling confident already.

Diana stirred, but she wasn't recovering fast than usual. The blast was certainly as harmful as he feared. Since she wasn't waking up just in time, he put her arm around his neck and proceeded to carry her. But he was so exhausted that he could only move slowly. He felt pain all over his body. The adrenaline had run its course. Eventually, he dropped down at his knees. With one arm, he gently places her body in the ground then with another arm, he takes her shield near her and places it in front of him and her.

"I'm sorry, Diana." He let down one tear in his eyes in the cowl he wears now.

"I just don't want you to sees her corpse lying in the ground without any soul;then you finally confess it to her, haven't you learn nothing, Bruce?"

"Haven't you learn nothing, Bruce?"

He remembered Alfred say after an his and Diana argument a long-long time ago.

"Just surrender at me, human, if you don't want any harm on yourself and her." Steppenwolf points at Diana in back of him, he pulls the shield closer to him and Diana. "Your one greatest weakness that is Princess Diana of Themyscira."

"I will n-never surrender at you in name of her, princess Diana of Themyscira." He shouts at Steppenwolf.

"Alright, it's your choice." Steppenwolf commands Superman to attacks Batman direction, Superman flies into Batman then takes his body and throws his body into a building, he couldn't move his body anymore, he throws out blood from his mouth, his vision so blurry, all he can sees is Superman with black suit flies in front of him.

"Weak, innocent and fragile." Mind-controlled Superman walks towards him then suffocates Batman with his foot on his throat. "Remember when our first fight? When you say I were never a god. I were never even a man, well you're right, I was never been a god or a man, I'm a devil that delivers sins all over the world, makes a good man into cruel, thank you for opens my eyes, Bruce, I know who I am now."

Bruce closed his eyes as Clark suffocates him more and more.

He wasn't as strong as Diana and never will be, even in minutes, Bruce's neck will be crushed by Superman foot and die after that happen.

He hoped that the rest of his team was still alive out there. He hoped that maybe he'll be alive long enough for her to wake up for sees her one last time. He hoped that all his efforts won't be a waste. He hoped that the world hadn't abandoned them. He hoped there someone will stand out and fight agains him.

He closed his eyes once more. Waiting for his life to end. Giving every inch of his human strength to protect her from Steppenwolf and mind-controlled Superman. He didn't want his mind to conjure all the moments he had with her, but it did eventually, seeing her smile, her laugh, feeling her soft touch on his skin and all of that made him fall in love with a princess from Themyscira, Diana Prince, the he loved the most.

She was prepared to die for him as well, but that won't happen today, not until he has given everything and he promised for that.

He hoped that Diana would forgive him for choosing her instead of himself.

That's all he could do now.

"I love you, Diana." Bruce whispers before his death.

Then all he seen is darkness after that.

"Bruce?"

"Bruce!"

He wakes up from his dream again, he sees Diana sits beside him, still safe and sound, he felt glad to see all of that just a nightmare of him.

"We already here, come on." Diana says coldly to him while stands to takes her suitcase above her, Bruce follows her to takes his suitcase, then walks out slowly with Diana from his private jet, the first thing Bruce see is it's rain on England too, he pulls out umbrella from his suitcase for protect him and Diana from the rain.

xoxo

They are walking slowly together in the street of London, still raining, but not too heavy as before, Diana just walking beside Bruce that still acts coldly and quiet to her, don't where to go, don't know why he like this, but she had a feelings that she soon know why he like this to her, just a matter of time, all she can do now is wait.

 **BOOM!**

A big explosion appears in the sky that makes the ground shakes for a moment, Bruce looks up into the sky, he sees some winged creature takes some humans with their arms and in ground also there is parademons holds a plasma weapons in their hands, Diana opens up her big suitcase and takes her shield and sword from her suitcase as Bruce prepares the weapons that he keep in his raincoat, then some of Parademons lands into the ground and sorrounds both of them that causes both of them walks to back slowly.

"All hail to Darkseid!"

Then Bruce throws a smoke bombs into the ground to distract them as as the time he threw the first of the batarangs in his pocket. It landed on a parademon's chest and caused the alien to get electrocuted. He threw a bola on the next one and proceeded to charge on the parademon. He hit its face with a fist and completed the attack with a powerful side kick, after that he quickly panned his view to Diana. As expected, she was holding up on her own.

With some regained strength (or probably just a boost of natural adrenaline) Bruce kicks and punchs the parademons as he threw his weapons and he attacked with speed and Diana swigged her sword and she pushed her shield. She made the parademons goes down and she made him fall with her lasso, then, immediately, she spun with her sword and shield protruding to hit the parademons that surrounded them, then Bruce helps to release people from parademons as Diana distracts them away from them.

"Are you alright?" Bruce ask the woman that captures by parademons.

"Yes, thank you, sir." The woman thanks him as Bruce release the other peoples, when her family releases, she runs to her family and immadiately hugs them tightly, Bruce smiles as he sees that, then he sees Diana struggles with parademons.

"Stay safe." Bruce says to that family and they nods then runs to a safe place.

Then he runs and helps Diana to distract them from the peoples, when he didn't realizes that there is a parademons is trying to hit him from the back, Diana in screams in pain as she pushes that creature into a building away from Bruce.

"Diana!" Bruce runs towards the building that Diana crushes in, then he sees three parademons is dragging her body from there, then Diana later wake up while trying to let go herself from parademons, but it's hopeless without her sword.

"Bruce!" Diana screams out.

"Diana, hold on!" Bruce runs then takes the sword of Athena in ground, then manage to cut arms of parademons that trying to drag her away, they screams in pain then fall into the ground with Diana then Bruce runs towards Diana and tries to get her up.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asks her with a worried tone while tries to help her to get up.

"Yes, I'm f-fine." Diana confused by Bruce's question, because all day he is frosty and quiet to her then he suddenly acts like he used to be, but now that what she should think now, there still a few parademons in the ground and it's their job to get rid them away. "My sword?"

"Oh, here." He give the sword of Athena back to her, then Diana runs to parademons that tries to get peoples in the street and attacks her with her sword as Bruce kicks and punchs parademons as he throws his weapons too, then he sees one parademon want to shoots with a plasma canon towards Diana direction.

"Diana!"

All of that happen in one second, he runs towards her and successed to shield her with his back from parademon that tries to shoots her, Diana shocks and confuses at one second, then Bruce's body is lands in the ground so hard, his back had a burn marks after he shields her, he lying in the ground without any moves.

Diana grittes her teeth while she harden his fist, all rage and revenge is in her, she takes Bruce's body into a safe place away from that place, then she levitates into the air, the ground and buildings starts to shakes and levitate into the air, a orange light starts to sorrounds her, then she clashes her Bracelets of Submission together that release one huge spherical blast of orange energy into parademons that makes them destroy them immadiately.

Then she lands into the grounds and runs towards Bruce immadiately, she kneel down as she looks into Bruce's injuries at his back, a burn mark at his back because parademon shot him with a plasma gun, she starts to checks for Bruce's vital signs, then her heart stops after she checked it, then she shut her mouth with her hand while shakes her head in disbelief what she sees now.

"Bruce?"

She calls his name, but he didn't answer it.

"Bruce, no!"

She felt heavy at her heart after she said that, she let Bruce's body in her arms, she pulled him closer and held on tighter. she refused to let go of her new reason for being a hero, she refused to let go her new reasons and hopes and she refused to lose another chance at love.

Not again.

Never again.


	4. Chapter 4

"D-Diana."

"Bruce?"

He opens both of his eyes, what he first sees is Diana face looks at him with a worried face, then Bruce trying to get up from Diana arms, he holds his head that still spins a bit after that shot, he holds his back that left a burn mark, he growl in pain a bit, he looks at her without any serious injuries that makes him feels glad that he successed to shields her from that shot. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, what about you?"

"I-I'm fine." Bruce say while tries to get up as She get up as well. Her hand was on his back, helping him straighten up, then she let her hand go as Bruce get up, then he looks around him and her, the whole buildings that sorround them is on the ground now that still burning, none corpse of humans is seen, and the whole parademons is gone from his sight. "What happened when I am out?"

"Hm." Diana turns her face from Bruce, she looks scared and sad in the same time, she chews her lips while does her best to not shiver in front of Bruce, tears are in the corner of her eyes that she holds, Bruce realizes that she is the reason why the damage in here become massive.

"Diana, is that-"

"I'm sorry." She says with a crack voice.

"Let's go now." Bruce says with a cold voice to her.

"Where?"

"Just follow me."

Then, they walk slowly while holding hands together, silently to the tiny cemetery, two people are hardly enough for a funeral procession, but that is what this feels like. Bruce can feel how confused Diana now and wants to say something, anything to tell her why, but it had been his irrational manner that led them to this moment, so he felt staying silent, and letting Diana lead was the best option.

She stops abruptly when they reach the cemetery gates, causing Bruce to stop short and almost stumble over his own feet, the wrought iron gates loom over them ominously, the grey skies with a drizzle rain brought them together into the cemertary, Bruce's hand tightens around Diana's and she chews at her lip, seeming to draw strength from his touch, his reassurance.

She shudders as they walk through the gates and her feet lead her directly to one grave below one blooming sakura tree, almost of their own accord that makes Diana more confuse and curious at the same time.

The headstone is small, plain, but well kept, with a fresh bouquet placed in the grave, someone name and dates of birth and death stand out in sharp relief against the pale marble.

"Oh," Diana lets out a small gasp of pain and sinks to her knees on the wet grass, she hadn't realized how hard this would be, her soft fingers tremble as she reaches out to trace the carved epitaph, it's him, her first love, Steve Trevor's name carved in that gravestone, the words carved have Diana choked up as silent tears roll down her cheeks.

"The reason I brought you here-" Bruce stops for minute while looking into the sky. "because you had nightmares, it's was a bad one."

"What? I don't remember it." Diana shrugged. And that was the truth. She very rarely remembered her nightmares anymore. They were all so similar they barely frightened her anymore.

"One night after I visits you in Lourve after I sended that photo to you, when I want go to sleep, I heard screaming from your room and when I bust into your room, you been shaking and thrashing around, near tears even in your unconscious state, her mutters were unintelligible, but I could feel the deep grief and fear and anxiety radiating off from you." Bruce just stops for one minute as he looks to Steve's gravestone.

"I called your name a few times, but you more agressive as time goes on, you punched and throwed me across the room for a couple few times and took your sword in front of me, but I manage to held it before stabbed to me, but my hand scratched because of that." Bruce opens up the gloves he wears since Diana came to Gotham then shows it to her, scars is in both of his hand, she turns to sees it, she holds his scratched hand then put it in her shoulder softly.

"You manage to calmed down a bit, then you fell into the ground, I got your body before you fell, then I put your body back into your bed, before I gone out from your room, you calls his name, Captain Steve Trevor's name in your dreams, then I realized that all of your nightmares because of him, so I decided to bring you here, to meet him and end all of your nightmares, I don't want him to be one of your nightmares, he is your symbol of hope and justice, I can't let this happen, it's because I-I love you, Diana." Bruce ends his explanation while let go his hand from Diana shoulder, then starts to walk away to leave Diana and Steve alone, but Diana refuses to let go his hand.

"Don't go, Bruce, I want you in my side, to help me to let go my nightmares." Diana said to him that makes Bruce stays in here with her. "Hello Steve, I miss you, so much."

"Thank you for showing me a world I never known, humans that had two sides, good and bad sides, adventures I exprerinced with you and also a chance for loving you at one moment." She stops while trying to find words to say.

"After you gone, I lost without you, lost in this big world without anyone, just me alone, I've been in this world for a long time. And I still feel like there's nothing I can do for it, there is always a moment of peace after war. But that peace is always short-lived, the cycle is unbreakable and the worst thing is I can't do anything about it and because of that, I lost you." She let down one tear in her eyes as he looks down into the ground, she couldn't talk anymore then she shut her mouth while chokes out as Bruce looks at her with a worried face.

"Diana, men are still good because heroes inspired them to be, the world not only needs warriors to protect, they need someone the people to look up to, to be inspired to do good things in this world and give them a hope in this dark and cruel world that dissapointed them for centuries, Steve Trevor saw what was in you all along and I saw the same thing the first time we met that is you can bring a hope back into a world, just like Steve, Clark and every soldiers that died to show you that still a hero in this world and that why we had to fight, but I couldn't do this alone, not anymore." Bruce said softly to comforts her.

And with that she finally understood, there was still hope in the world all along.

"You don't have to do it alone." Diana looks at Bruce's direction with a warm smile then Steve's gravestone.

"Steve, I need to introduce you to someone, this is Bruce." Diana pulls Bruce closer to Steve's grave. "He is a good friend of mine, a really-really great friend and I-I had feeling on him, I starts to love him, Steve, I think you and him can be a good friend and I hope you don't mind with that." She stands up slowly, still holding onto Bruce's hand. She grips his fingers tightly, drawing strength from his silent, solid steadiness. "I will always love you, Steve, always."

Then together, they walk out together from the cemetary, leaving all their hurtful memories in there, Bruce opens the umbrella to cover them from the rain, he looks at her as she looks at him too, then when Bruce turns into Steve's grave, he sees him, nods to him with a smile, Bruce nods him back.

"Goodbye, Diana." Steve's spirit says while he slowly gone as clouds gone away, reveals the shining sun back after a long day without a single light as Bruce and Diana regains a hope on humanity, all of their hurtful memories recallingSteve Trevor's belief in her, his self-sacrificing death and Bruce's parents and Jason's death that traumatized him from all these years as well as that of Clark's sacriface and all of deceased heroes

Diana finally begins to regain hope in what Bruce had told her, that is it's not what you deserve, but this is about what you believe on.

And are you believe on them, on the Justice League?

 **The End.**

 **AN: There is a bonus chapter if you want it! Just comment it and I will make it immadiately!**

 **Thank you! xoxo! See you next time!**


	5. Bonus Chapter

As the wind of the night flows into Wayne Lake Residence, Princess Diana with her "Dark Knight" are sitting together in front of fireplace with blanket enveloping them together, two hot coffees place in the desk, Bruce with Diana still working with Bruce's laptop and list of Metahumans files from Amanda Waller, searching about Metahumans related-news all over the world to recuits the league as fast as possible before it's too late.

"Bruce, you should sleep."

"I'm not tired, Diana."

"No, seriously, I can finish it with my own."

"Just one hour more, Princess."

"Well if you say so..." Diana is continue to searches in his laptop as Bruce reads the files that Amanda gived to him, then a hour past by, Diana is felt a little tired now, she yawns as rubs her eyes, she turns to Bruce, he already sleeps besides her, he still holds the files in his hand, she takes the files and puts it the desk as she fixes his position, then Bruce head fall into her shoulder, with a warm smile, she kisses his forehead then she rest her head in the sofa.

She is afraid to go to sleep now, frightened of where she'll go tonight, but with Steve's name on her mind she falls into sleep's dark spell and when her ears begin to ring she nearly launches herself out of sofa to run away, but if she didn't faces her nightmares then all of this wouldn't stop, she need to faces and stops this, once for all.

"Just for one more dream, Diana." She says to herself.

Back in her dreams, she stands in the edge of a lake in the forest belows the night fulled with many uncountable stars and a full moon, she touches the lake as she looks into her reflection broken into two, one is her then the other one is him, she looks into beside her, she sees her first love once again.

"Steve-"

"I tell you to didn't come again, Diana." He tells her once again with a cold voice as she looks into the lake, then he laughs. "A centuries past by and you still like this, stubborn as usual."

"I'm sorry." Diana says with a crack voice, he knew that she holds back tears in her eyes, then he stands up and offer her a hand, she takes her hand as Steve and her walks into the center of the lake and once again, they are swaying together in the middle of the forest.

"You are so close," she murmurs into the frigid air.

"Never close enough," Steve sighs before closing the distance between them and Diana melts into the kiss. In dreams she doesn't need to breathe, so she pours all that she is into what she knows will be their last kiss. She can feel it as surely as she can feel the way his heart beats against her palm. In this moment, this memory – this dream – he is alive enough to love her the way she wants to be: The way she needs to be.

His name falls from her lips like a prayer and Steve reciprocates in kind, chanting a mantra of 'Diana' every time their lips part only to come together again and again and again.

She loses count and his hands burn against her back as he presses her closer. Her heart races in time with his and when the time comes it's easier to let him go than she would've thought. His eyes twinkle in the light from the tavern and his smile feeds the steady glowing embers in her heart 'til they burst into a mighty flame.

His eyes trace the smile across her lips before stealing another kiss that doesn't feel like a goodbye.

"I love you, Steve," she confesses and with those words a weight vanishes from her chest as if it never existed in the first place. "but, I need to let you go from me, I don't want you, from my symbol of hope, justice and love gone into my symbol of regrets and sorrowness, I want you to be like it used to be, I know I'm selfish and stubborn to you and for that, I'm sorry, Steve, I'm so sorry."

Steve's face begins to glow and Diana watches as a tear slides down his right cheek only to vanish when it hits his blinding grin. He ducks his head, as if embarrassed and when he looks up and their eyes met Diana knows he can see her stray tears as well.

"That's a relief." he chuckles and Diana cannot help but laugh too. He reaches out and takes her hands in his, slowly bringing them to his lips where he kisses her knuckles softly. It's then that Diana sees a figure move behind them, but it does not alarm her as it would in the waking world. Somehow she's always known who has granted her these visits.

"I think it's my ride." Steve jerks his head back into a bright light with deceased soldiers as well the deceased Amazons and Gods waves to him and lets their hands fall to their sides before taking a hesitant step backwards, away from Diana.

There are a million things Diana wants to say, but instead she smiles and nods her head and watches Steve Trevor walk out of her life again.

"I love you, Diana!"

Slowly a sunlight streams in through her eyes as dust dances in the air above the sofa, she wakes up with a light in her eyes, sun almost risen, a cool morning air waftes into the livingroom of Wayne Lake Residence once again, with a warm smile, she closes her eyes as tears falls down from her soft cheeks.

"Diana?"

"B-Bruce-" She wipes tears from her eyes as fast she can before he sees her cries once again, she gets up from the sofa as she pretends to tidy the desk. "You awake-"

Before even Diana finish her words, Bruce wraps her with both of his arms, a sharp sob ripped from her throat as the hand on the back of her neck pulled her forward to rest against Bruce's chest, burying her face in his well build chest, Diana cried brokenly as she wound her arms around his torso to clutch at his back. his hand strokes through her dark hair while his other arm wound around her shaking frame.

"Diana, I'm sorry for bring your past back in you." Bruce says with a crack voice as he holds back tears in his eyes.

"You didn't bring it up, Bruce," Diana chokes out, she inhaled sharply "the pain has always been here." She holds her chest as another sob escaped through her clenched teeth as she pulled Bruce closer and whispered to nothing, her voice muffled against Bruce chest.

"I love you, Bruce." Finally, a confession from the mouth of Princess Diana of Themyscira that Bruce already waited from the first he sees her in Lex's gala.

"I love you too, Diana." Bruce chokes out as he let out a tear of relief from his eyes, he pulls her closer into his chest to comforts her more and more, the feel of his stubble against her face, her soft and beautitul smile that warms his heart, the sound of her laugh, and the way her eyes saw into the very depths of her soul, all of that makes him Billionare CEO of Wayne Enterprises, the Dark Knight of Gotham, crime-fighting vigilante, Bruce Wayne to love again anyway.

And she was Diana of Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, and the world didn't deserve her, but she chose to save them anyway, she chose to come back and fight for them again anyway and she chose to love again anyway, Steve was her first love and always be in her heart forever and Bruce will intended to be her last love.

 **The End.** **Thank you for giving me a chance to writes bonus chapter! See you next time! xoxo**


End file.
